The field of the present invention is that of electric motors. More particularly the field of the present invention is that of electric motors which are suitable for utilization in the aiming of defense vehicle ordinance platforms such as tank turrets and helicopter machine gun turrets.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 3, many defense vehicles such as tanks have a gun turret 13 which is rotatably mounted to a main body 15 of the tank vehicle. To rotate the turret 13 there is provided an annular member 17 having gear teeth along its interior diameter. The annular member is fixably connected with the tank main body 15. A motor 11 is connected with the turret 13. The motor has an extending shaft 19 with a gear 21 at its end which is meshed with the gear teeth of the annular member 17. Energization of the motor causes the turret 13 to be rotated about the tank main body 15.
Ordinance platforms in defense equipment such as the aforementioned tank turret or helicopter machine gun turrets must meet stringent operational specifications. The ordinance platform must be able to turn rapidly with minimum backlash or overshoot. The ordinance platform must be able to support considerable weight from the ordinance device and from armor cladding. Additionally, the ordinance platform must be able to stand up against the shock loading which comes from the firing of the ordinance. In many instances the ordinance platform must have a large central opening to allow for central delivery of ammunition to the ordinance device. The operation of the ordinance platform must be highly reliable in the most hostile of environmental and operating conditions. The required parts for the ordinance platform should be held to a minimum. Additionally, the weight of the ordinance platform, especially when utilized in conjunction with helicopters should be held to a minimum.
It is highly desirable to provide an ordinance platform with a reduced number of moving parts. It is also highly desirable to provide an ordinance platform which is sufficiently durable but yet is very light in weight. It is also desirable to provide an ordinance platform which brings forth opportunities for enhanced performance,
The present invention relates to an improved ordinance platform. The improved ordinance platform provides a structure wherein a variable reluctance electric motor has a stator integrated with a bearing race which is fixably connected with the tank body. The bearing race provides the function of a rotor and is fixably or integrally connected with the tank turret. The rotor race is vertically supported by the stator race for rotational movement by a plurality of ball bearings. The stator is formed having a plurality of individual phase segments which are arranged in an annular array. Each of the stator phase segments is provided with a phase winding and a plurality of stator pole teeth. The stator phase windings are connected individually to respective driver circuits so as to essentially create a plurality of individual stators about the rotor. The rotor race is formed and is provided with a plurality of rotor pole teeth which are disposed adjacent the stator pole teeth. Thus, when the phase windings of the individual stator phase segments are energized, the movable race (integrated with the rotor and connected with the gun turret) is rotated relative to the stationary race (integrated with the stator and connected with the tank body), without any intermediate coupling device such as gears, belts and the like. The stator and the rotor may be arranged to provide a single air gap or a double air gap therebetween, and the stator is located outside the rotor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variable reluctance electric motor. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a variable reluctance electric motor having a stator integrated with a first race of a bearing combination and for the rotor to be integral with the second race of a bearing. It is an object of the present invention to provide an ordinance platform. It Is another object of the present invention to provide an ordinance platform which incorporates a variable reluctance motor wherein the rotor of the motor is integral with a bearing race. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a variable reluctance motor for an ordinance platform afore described having a vertical gap between pole teeth of the stator and the rotor. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ordinance platform with a variable reluctance motor with a vertical gap between the pole teeth of the stator and the rotor wherein there are two vertical gaps between the stator and the rotor.